Wedding Dress
by Yuko Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy esta por casarse y después de callar tanto tiempo gray se lamenta al ver a lucy usar un vestido de novia, lo que mas le duele es que no lo usa con el, Narrado desde la respectiva de gray.


"**Wedding Dress"**

* * *

**Género:** One-Shot, Songfic, AU  
**Clasificación: **K+**  
Pareja: **Gray x Lucy  
**Anime: **Fairy Tail

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hiro Mashima~  
este one-shot está inspirado en la canción de TaeYang llamada "Wedding Dress" al igual que el one-shot.  
Esta escrito desde la respectiva de gray… sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

_-Algunos dicen que no se acaba hasta que llega el fin… pero supongo que esto llego al fin- suspiro - hay algo que quiero decirte antes de dejarte ir -_

Cada vez que peleas con él y lloras, todo es difícil para ti y por dentro me siento tan optimista, pensar que así vendrías a mi lado y yo te haría la más feliz, cada vez que se arreglaban mi corazón guardaba cada vez más dolor, pero con solo una sonrisa tuya yo me sentiré mejor.

Pensar que tal vez conoces mis sentimientos y si en verdad los conocieras comenzaríamos a separarnos. Contengo mi aliento y lo suprimo mientras muerdo mis labios esperanzo a que lo dejes y vengas corriendo a mi lado.

Las campanas suenan y el tiempo corre, pronto ya no me pertenecerás… que irónico, si es que acaso alguna vez lo fuiste y ahora mi orgullo me dice que lo abandone y te diga "_Por favor no sostengas su mano_" te miro fríamente y callo, mientras mi corazón me dice que tú deberías ser mi chica y ser yo el que este en ese momento junto a ti en el altar.

¿Por qué no me miras a mi? Yo que te eh esperado todo este tiempo, amándote, cuidándote para que no te sucediera nada. Cuando la música suene estarás toda tu vida con él. Rece todas las noches para que este día no llegara ahora en pocos minutos te deberé dejar, mi corazón llora pensar que estas usando un _vestido de novia con él y no conmigo _ si no con mi mejor amigo quien es el que sostiene tu mano.

Me miras felizmente y yo no puedo responder, ¿acaso no se mira mi sufrimiento?, nunca conociste mis sentimientos y te odio por eso, a veces ya no soportaba más esta desesperación y deseaba que fueras infeliz, lloraba por no ser yo el que te diera felicidad ahora no tengo lagrimas porque todas se han secado, cada una de ellas fue por ti y para ti, y tenía el habito de hablarte por mi propia cuenta para que me notaras y cuando por fin note que te preocupabas todas las noches, nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera… tu y Natsu, cierro mis ojos y pienso que esto es solo un sueño sin final.

Me negué a creerlo, más que mi actitud siempre fue la misma contigo, sonreía y me enojaba contigo creyendo que esto no es más que una simple ilusión y ahora estoy con la esperanza de que lo dejes y vengas corriendo a mis brazos para besarte tiernamente como siempre lo eh soñado y sigo repitiéndome ahora en estos momentos "_Por favor lucy no sostengas su mano" _ y ahora una fría lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Si no puedes ser feliz conmigo por favor se feliz con él, así podre olvidarte, borra mi imagen tan miserable de tu mente, aunque sea tan difícil para mí, que sienta que en estos instante quiero morir por pensar así, como un idiota viví todo este tiempo en una completa fantasía, y tú me mirabas y me sonreías tan radiantemente como si nada, ahora solo pienso en una cosa y me concentrare para no fallar una vez más.

Ya no queda mucho tiempo, de solo pensar que cuando comience a tocar el piano nunca serás mía, juntare todo mi valor, tomare tu mano y separémonos lo suficiente lejos para que nadie te separe de este momento de mi lado, permíteme aclárate lo que siento, ahora mismo será mi única oportunidad y llegara a su fin todo este amor.

-Lucy… - me miraste cohibida y yo perdía el aliento, no me quedaba mucho tiempo y tu posaste tus delicados dedos en mis labios.

-Te… agradezco mucho por estar aquí y tocar especialmente para este día gray… un gran pianista como tu…- miraste nostálgicamente al piso – gracias por estar a mi lado, se supone que debería de estar completamente feliz… pero… pero – lagrimas cayeron – no puedo continuar con esto más gray…

Esto pasando, por fin mis ruegos llegaron, no necesitaba otra palabra mas, todas las noches que rece para que este día no llegara y ella no se apartara de mi lado, no puedo esperar más, este no es el fin. Busque en mi bolsillo del pantalón, dentro de él se encontraba un anillo, el cual compre hace años para poder proclamarte mía. Te miro fijamente a tus ojos chocolate con algunos restos de lágrima mientras tomo tu mano izquierda y en tu dedo anular coloco delicadamente el anillo.

-Lucy… se mía- Esta no era la típica confesión que tu quisieras escuchar como un simple "te quiero, me gustas" o "se mi novia" ya que ambos éramos adultos de veinticuatro años y pensar que estos momentos tu estaría a punto de casarte, pero el sentimiento que tienes al escuchar estas palabras es mucho más grande, lo podría notar en tu reacción y el latir de tu corazón, esto es una confesión tan típica si es que viene de mi.

-Eres un idiota… ¿por qué apenas me lo dices?- Sentí un poco de miedo, ¿tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que yo? Pero mi expresión cambio completamente al notar sus brazos recorriendo mi cuerpo abrazándome dulcemente como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

–No digas nada, Natsu es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres la mujer a la que amo, todavía no le perteneces a él y eso no lo permitiré- Sonrió mientras te separo de mi cuerpo y tomo tu mano y te digo -no es el fin- no le di tiempo de decir una palabra más y salí corriendo con ella hacia la salida, tal vez Natsu no me perdonaría ahora, en meses o años, pero sé que él me perdonaría, pero no quiera lamentarme toda mi vida al dejarla ir y verla casarse con otro que no sea yo.

Corrimos a pesar de que todas las personas veían a lo lejos como la novia escapaba de la ceremonia junto conmigo el pianista_, esto es una locura_ pensé, pero ella solo puede vestir un vestido de novia conmigo y no con nadie más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**….

Si, lo sé cómo me atrevo a sacar un one-shot  
sin terminar el capítulo 4 de _"The Game Of The Destiny"  
_pero se me borro todo lo de mi laptop ;A; mis amados fics /3  
y escuche la cancion y mr encanto tanto  
y tenia la necesidad de escribir este one-shot songfic  
este se basa en la canción de Wedding Dress de Taeyang  
el final es mucho más triste y yo quise hacerlo feliz (?)  
Realmente no me salen las cosas tristes…. Creo .3.  
Espero y les guste, espero sus **_reviews_**


End file.
